Golden
by weeb-overlord
Summary: "The next time you disobey me, I'll shove the ring gag in your mouth. We'll see how easy it is for you to stay silent after that."


"What have I told you about trying to keep quiet?" Levi asked him, a harsh hand full of his hair. Eren quivered at Levi's deep and almost frighteningly calm voice.

"I'm sor-"

"I could've sworn you were sorry the last time you muffled your noises... or the time before that."

It had become a bad habit of Eren's to try to relieve himself of embarrassment by staying quiet, much to Levi's disdain. This time it had been a sharp slap to his inner thigh that had Eren burying his reddened face into his right arm, biting the skin, tugging on his restrained hands above him, and cutting off a mewl as his Captain fucked him into the mattress. His head was thrown against the pillows.

"You aren't sorry yet. You will be."

Eren's cock only grew harder from the beratement from his superior, clear fluid dripping from the tip and into his navel.

"Levi, ple-"

"An apology is not words, it is action. I'll be sure you change your behavior soon enough."

Eren almost came just from the thought of what might come his way, and Levi's thick cock buried inside his tight ass only made him closer. He might've done this on purpose, if only a tad. Disobeying Levi meant punishment, which happened to be the brat's favorite part.

Eren watched as his hope of release was destroyed when Levi pulled out of his sopping hole slowly, perhaps a bit too deliberate in his movements. He closed his eyes and waited for the incoming punishment. Maybe a flogging? A caning? Edging? Oh god anything but edging...

Instead of any impact or beratement at all, he felt the shorter man lean over him and untie his wrists with callused fingers. Levi had to hold back a smirk as Eren's eyes popped open and his brow furrowed in an almost comical fashion.

"What are you going to do to me?" Eren asked in a meek voice. A voice that pleaded for any type of pain or humiliation.

There was a small pause before his superior replied, "Nothing."

Eren rubbed his wrists. "What?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I won't give you a reason to scream if you refuse to scream. I have some paperwork to get taken care of. You're free to leave."

Eren sat dumbfounded, his legs sprawled, his pitifully hard cock still weeping and red. He watched as Levi made quick work of washing himself and slipped his night shirt and underwear over his well-toned body, not even bothering with pants. He scoffed when he saw his Captain strut over to his desk and seat himself gently.

"What am I supposed to do?" Levi heard a small voice from the corner of the room. He picked up his fountain pen and began signing this and signing that. There was no doubt that the youth was referring to the problem between his legs.

"I suppose you'll have to take care yourself in the barracks. Make sure to not let anyone hear you. I'm not terribly worried though, you seem to be pretty good at that. Am I wrong, brat?" He brought his face towards the direction of where that voice came from, not even bothering to look at his work.

Eren knew there was a rule against him touching himself outside of Levi's quarters. He could not believe this. Furthermore, he could not believe the triumphant smirk on his Captain's face as he wrote without even looking at the paper.

Eren sprang up from the bed and began gathering his clothing.

"You are absolutely, positively, irrevocably, incorrigible!"

"Such big words coming from a brat who can't even moan properly without having a mental lapse."

"So you're just going to kick me out like a stray dog?"

"Mm..." Levi paused for a sarcastic moment, "Yes."

He returned his eyes to his desk and began filling out the next strategy chart. There were a few moments when Levi thought that the little brat had actually left, until he felt a pair of warm hands rub against his crotch from under his desk. He looked down with an annoyed huff, only to meet Eren's emerald eyes as he nuzzled his clothed cock and ran his lips over it like angel kisses.

"Please..."

Shit.

"If you don't get your slutty hands off of me right now, my hands will be no where near you tomorrow night."

Eren ceased his movements and decided not to annoy Levi anymore, less he change his mind and never touch him again. He crawled out from under the desk and began stomping towards the door. Levi had to hold back a most emasculate chuckle as Eren turned the doorknob and pulled violently. He cursed under his breath and his face reddened as he gently opened the door by pushing instead.

"Eren."

"What."

"Don't forget who is in charge, do you hear me?"

Eren was livid. His angry, scarlet cheeks bled to the tips of his ears. There was no doubt about it. This man across the room from him was the reason he fidgeted at meal times and talked to himself in the shower room. He was his shoulder angel talking in his left ear.

Eren acknowledged with a curt nod and shut the door swiftly behind him. When Eren felt anything, he felt it to an extraordinary length.

Levi heard an aggressive knock at the door. Going out of his usual routine of simply granting entrance by a simple phrase or word, he sauntered to the door and opened it leisurely. The sight before him made his eyes flicker with a hint of fire, and darken to a deeper onyx. It was quite obvious that his brat couldn't even last a day without any physicality. Eren's eyes widened just at the sight of Levi and began to glaze over. His lips parted slightly, fists balled at his sides, foot tapping on the ground passively. Eren Jeager was a mess, just the way Levi liked him. Eren entered the room silently as Levi stepped aside and immediately began to reach for the ties of his tunic, having been conditioned to do so from the very beginning of their coupling, only to be stopped by hardened hands smaller than his own.

"Only your boots." A simple statement that had Eren biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Eren shook his head before slipping past his Captain to sit on the bed to remove the leather uniform boots clad on his shapely calves. With arms crossed, Levi watched with a small bit of adoration as Eren wrestled with the damn things and cursed under his breath.

"We might have to establish a new language rule if you don't shut your mouth, brat." All Levi got in return was a feverish, red blush trickling up to the tips of Eren's ears, and that was enough for him.

Eren ripped the infernal things from his legs and threw them to corner closest to him, before looking up at his Captain expectantly. It seemed that while he had been having it out with his footwear, Levi had removed his cravat and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. Eren swallowed thickly as he felt a hand on the center of his chest push him down on his back with a soft thud. This seemed a bit too staged for Eren and he felt a sense of unease well up in his stomach as Levi's still clothed form straddle his hips.

"I don't think you've learned anything from the past punishments. Hell, everyone on the grounds knows how much of a pain-slut you are from the way you lose on purpose during sparring practice." Levi began shimmying the body under him to the center of the bed, reaching behind himself and pawing at Eren's erection through his pants.

"If pain doesn't work, I know something that will."

Eren was lost in his Commander's words as his cock was teased mercilessly with slender fingertips and jolting movements

"Ahh.."

Levi relished in the sounds the boy made, but stifled his zeal to continue his ministrations and paused.

"Fuck..." Eren uttered between clenched teeth, "Heichou, please…"

"Every sound that comes out of your mouth is one step further away from your climax."

"What?!"

"You seemed so intent on staying quiet and now I'm letting you. You aren't allowed to come until you are completely silent. How does that sound?" Levi squeezed Eren bulge with the last of his words and Eren hands found purchase on his Captain's thighs with equal pressure as he threw his head back with a voluminous yelp.

Levi's face was instantly inches away from Eren's.

"I don't think you understand, boy." One of his hands grabbed the hair of Eren's nape as the other angled his jaw to force his eyes to meet his own.

"We will stay in this room all night, and no matter how exhausted you become and how numb your sorry cock becomes, you will not come until I've had my orders followed through. Is that clear?"

Eren could only reply with a wide eyed nod of his head as his hair was tugged jarringly.

"Good boy."

Hearing those words made Eren's cock twitch and begin to leak precum, forming a moist spot on the crotch of his pants.

Their lips met with sudden abandon. Eren's hands tangled in coarse raven hair as his Captain began undoing the ties of his tunic before practically ripping it off of his body as he pulled it over the younger boy's head. Eren latched his lips to Levi's neck as he began to unbutton the remaining buttons of his shirt, running his hands over the scarred, sculpted skin underneath. Eren felt Levi sigh into his hair and smiled with endearment. His Captain weakened him in the best way possible.

With his shirt removed, Levi began to slowly grind his clothed cock against Eren's, earning a deep moan. Eren cut himself off abruptly by covering his mouth with a hand, while the other one tried to still Levi's hips.

"No way." Levi swatted the offending hand away and started to working on the fastenings of Eren's pants, making quick work of getting the boy naked as soon as possible. Pants, underwear, and socks were all removed within a few moments and Eren finally blossomed to full view. Levi gave a small huff. He missed the brat's voice already.

Pressing a clothed knee in between Eren's legs to stimulate the tight ball sack there, Levi stroked his painfully hard and weeping cock as he began to nibble at Eren's earlobe.

"Ohh…" Eren tilted his head back and his eyes slipped shut as he relished in the feeling of his lover draped over him, feeling him everywhere. His euphoria was interrupted however, when the hand that gave him pleasure a moment ago circled around the base and squeezed, hard. A bite was delivered to the spot right below his earlobe and Eren spasmed.

"AH! Shit! Okay! Fuck!"

"Haven't you learned to take my commands seriously, soldier?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then keep your mouth shut." Another bite was delivered in the same spot, not as harshly. Eren nodded frantically as he covered his mouth with his hand once more, eyes slammed shut. Anything to appease Levi.

Levi began to stroke once more, running his hand up to swipe his thumb over the small slit to gather precum and then back down again. A tongue was trailed down the column of Eren's neck, and kisses were peppered all the way down to his left nipple. Levi covered the hardened bud entirely with his wet tongue, flicking gently enough to get a vocal gasp from the boy under him. Eren's cock was squeezed once again and his other nipple was met with a strong bite.

"OH… my God.." Levi gave a frustrated huff as he brought himself entirely away from Eren, sitting up to peer down at the forest green eyes peering up at him. Eren loved pain. Eren did not like neglect.

"The next time you disobey me, I'll shove the ring gag in your mouth. We'll see how easy it is for you to stay silent after that."

"Heichou.. I'm sorry. Heich-"

"Then prove it to me."

While he was sitting up, Levi undid his pants and shimmied them down his hips. Having removed his boots before he even opened the door for Eren, his pants were easy to get rid of. Eren bit his bottom lip as he glanced down at the hot, thick length standing up proudly. He ran a hand up his Captain's thigh to encircle the girth, stroking languidly. Levi wrapped a hand around Eren's own, squeezing a bit tighter and stroking with him.

"Fuck…" Eren didn't have even to open his mouth or make a sound to beg for Levi's fat cock. Levi saw it in Eren's glazed-over eyes. Levi felt a building warmth in his crotch and pulled away from Eren's heated hand. He began trailing kisses down Eren's body once again, stopping at his navel to dip his tongue inside. He felt a tightening of Eren's abdomen, but not a peep could be heard from the boy. Good.

He nuzzled in the course pubic hair, taking in Eren's scent, before dipping his head lower to plant a kiss at Eren's scrotum. Only a sigh could be heard from above. The kid was making a valiant effort. We'll see how long that lasts.

Levi suddenly ran his tongue from base to tip, only to see his brat bite a knuckle with eyes squeezed shut, his chest rising and falling much heavier than usual. A corner of the Captain's mouth turned upward at the effort his boy was putting into pleasing him. Levi popped the head into his mouth with a strong suck, his hand massaging the balls underneath. He saw Eren covering his face with his hands completely as he began bobbing his head up and down the length. Levi took the entire length all at once, his tongue licking the underside of the engorged cock as he did so. Eren almost snapped, peeking between his fingers at his Captain deepthroating his cock. Levi gagged only a bit as the head hit the back of his throat, sending a small vibration through Eren's groin. Finally, he ever so gently raked his teeth up the boy's dick, and Eren broke.

"FUCK! I'm gonna…" His eyes widened as he realized his grave mistake

"There it is." Levi's eyes grew dark once more as he reached for the bedside table drawer.

Before Eren even had time to recover from what seemed to be the most amazing head he'd ever gotten, his mouth was pried open and the O ring was shoved between his bottom and top teeth and the strap was fastened in the back just tight enough to be uncomfortable.

"I' thowwy!" Eren sobbed intelligibly as the ring gag prevented him from closing his mouth at all.

Two pillows were placed behind his head and his chest was straddled. Levi shoved his cock into Eren's ajar mouth and grabbed a fistful of hair. "I found a way to keep you quiet Eren."

Levi watched as his cock disappeared into the metal ring and Eren's hot waiting mouth, the chilled metal contrasting with Eren's heat in the most delicious way. The youth pawed at his Captain's thighs, gently scratching the skin there. A hand traveled to Levi's ass and kneaded the flesh as Eren's mouth was fucked torturously slow. Levi would hold his length in until he saw eyes water and felt the muffled coughing at the tip of his dick. He felt the hand on his ass disappear and glanced behind his own shoulder to see that hand now fondling the owner's dick.

"Absolutely not." Levi pushed his length to the hilt, Eren's nose buried in his pubic hair. He grabbed the disobedient hand as well as the other and held them above Eren's head.

"Touch yourself again and your release goes out the window." Levi finally pulled out of Eren's mouth and watched as he gasped for air like he had just emerged from his Titan form. Nonetheless, Eren moved his head towards his Commander's dick once more and began bobbing his head without any movement from Levi at all.

"Just as I expect from you Eren. Always a slut for my cock." Eren sputtered around his member but Levi forgave him for the sound.

Pleading green eyes met with onyx, and Eren wordlessly begged Levi to fuck him senseless. The captain cursed under his breath as he pulled out completely to see the complete mess Eren was. Drool had already overflowed and began leaking down Eren's caramel skin. Levi needed to be inside of him as soon as possible.

Eren was flipped onto all fours, drool dripping onto the sheets. Eren's puckered hole was on full display for Levi finally, and the older man found himself tracing his thumb around it, gently probing. Eren wordlessly pushed back against the intruding thumb, looking over his shoulder at his Commander. Please...

Levi reached for the jar of oil on the bedside table and dipped his fingers into the room temperature substance. He did not have the patience for proper preparations at this point, and he knew that Eren definitely didn't either. He circled the twitching hole only once before plunging two fingers into the depths, and he saw Eren's upper body collapse as he buried his head into the pillows, trying his hardest to muffle his whimpers. The Captain began fingering and scissoring his boy as efficiently as possible, adding a third finger a bit too early. Eren didn't care though, he was already rocking his hips back to meet the rhythm and pace.

They both couldn't wait any longer. Levi removed his fingers from Eren's hole and slicked up his own cock for good measure. With his member pressed between Eren's cheeks, he grinded.

"How badly do you need this cock Eren?"

Eren shot up immediately, ecstatically rolling his hips to provide friction as Levi pressed his cheeks close together as he rubbed himself between them.

"You've been doing well for a while, love. Can you keep quiet for me?"

Eren nodded frantically, just wanting to get fucked until he couldn't even move. He wanted Levi to mark him so the whole camp would know who he belonged to. The ring gag continued to keep him from holding back the trails of saliva running down his jaw, and the tips of his ears burned and reddened in desperate need.

Shredding his last sliver of self control, Levi plunged his cock to the hilt of Eren's hole filthily. A violent gasp could be heard from Eren, his back muscles tightening and head thrown back in satisfaction of finally being filled to the brim.

"Spread for me."

Eren reached behind to spread his ass cheeks apart and buried his face in the pillows once more when he felt Levi's cock pulse inside of him.

"God, you're so tight around me. I can barely move in and out at all." Levi only teased as he rocked his hips just slightly. Eren's shoulders shook with concentration as he gave his all into not making a single sound. This proved to be difficult however, when the older man pulled out completely only to slam back in, the grip on Eren's hips no doubt leaving bruises. Levi glanced towards the brat to see him shuddering and crying silently, probably out of frustration if anything.

He reached a hand to the crown of Eren's head to grab the hair there, tugging up and around to reveal Eren's absolutely wrecked face. Oh he was going to absolutely destroy this boy. "What is your safety signal?"

Eren removed has hands from his behind to stick both of his pinkies straight up in the air. Levi grunted in affirmation and pressed the side of Eren's face into the bed once again before ramming himself into the boy again and again.

"I'm going to fuck this hole until the only word you can remember is my name. Until the only thing you can feel is my cock inside you. How does that sound, slut?"

Eren could only nod slightly, fighting the pressure of Levi's hand on this side of his head. Saliva and tears were now pooling in the bed sheets underneath him. Levi's pace slowed as his hips angled intentionally, his cock barely sliding against Eren's prostate. He saw Eren's eyes roll back as he gasped for air through the impeding ring gag. Their eyes met as the slow, deliberate thrusts continued. Levi pulled out for only a split second to flip Eren onto his back. Eren grabbed at his hips, desperately trying to be filled with Levi's cock again.

Levi thrust into Eren once again setting a steady pace, "You're so beautiful when you cry, Eren. So pretty."

Eren sobbed quietly, just needing to come. He was so close. His prostate was met with a particularly violent thrust. Eren's eyes shot open, and his silence was broken with a loud yelp. Levi stilled, burying himself in the heat. Levi opened his mouth to begin the usual beratement but was silenced when Eren began to sob uncontrollably after realizing that he would never be able to please Levi and never be allowed to come. He pawed at his gag. He had already messed up, he might as well talk.

Levi cupped his face, actually feeling a bit of pity for the boy. He reached around the undo the gag and it fell out of Eren's mouth sloppily. Levi was enveloped in warmth as Eren threw his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck, still sobbing.

"I'm s-so-sorry. Levi I c-an't. I'm so s-sorry…" Eren wetted Levi's neck with fresh tears. Levi held the trembling form beneath him, kissing his temple.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh…"

Eren's body relaxed, relieved.

"I need to come… I need it. It hurts so bad Levi. I haven't been able to come for the past two days."

Levi crushed his lips to Eren's, beginning to rock his hips gently into Eren, "I know, I know."

Eren mewled underneath him, finding a spot in the crook of his neck and attaching his lips to it. Levi slowly began to pick up the pace, now grinding himself into Eren.

"You can make noise only if it's you begging for my cum." Levi stated. He had been holding back for quite some time and was just as ready to come as Eren was. He made some space between their torsos, looking down to see Eren nodding way too enthusiastically with the biggest grin on his face. Eren looked beautiful when he cried yes, but there was nothing like Eren smiling.

Levi's face softened only for a moment for he leant up and began to slam into Eren, their thighs slapping lewdly.

"F-fuck… I need y-your cum in me. Please fill me up- aahh- FUCK!"

"You want this cock to come inside your slut-hole Eren? Do you need my hot cum to boil your insides?"

"Y-yes! I can't live without your cum. Fill me up- AH!" Eren's prostate was being abused to an insane degree. Eren couldn't feel the sheets under him. He couldn't see the ceiling above him. All he felt and all he saw was Levi. Levi, Levi…

"You're just a cumslut. Only worth a good fuck, yeah?"

"I'm just a cumslut… FUCK! Only good to be fucked, I'm a walking fuckhole. I'm your whore, your fuckhole. I need it, this fuckhole needs your cum-AHH!"

Levi was deteriorating by the second, unable to hold out much longer.

"Levi… Oh my G-God. Please can I come please, please… Oh-"

Eren's incessant begging was bringing Levi to the very precipice. He palmed Eren's erection and thrusting almost inhumanly.

"Please… Please, please, please let your fuckhole come. Please, Levi, fill me up, let me come, need it, please…"

With a particularly hard thrust, Levi was a few seconds away from losing it. "Come."

Eren came undone. Ribbons of white shooting, covering his torso. A stream hit his chin as he screamed Levi's name the loudest he had ever screamed.

"Fuck… Oh..." Levi grunted, and with a final thrust he came as well inside Eren's heat. He buried his face in Eren's hair, riding out his orgasm as Eren milked his cock of every drop it had left.

He collapsed on top of Eren, reveling in the boy's body temperature always running higher than average. He planted a chaste kiss to Eren's forehead, then both eyelids, his cheeks, his chin, and finally his lips.

After a few moments Levi finally pulled out of Eren slowly, hearing a soft whimper. They collapsed on their sides, bodies entwined.

"Did you learn your lesso-"

"Yes."

Levi chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it… I tried so hard."

"The fact that you can't keep quiet is what means the most. I missed your voice from the very beginning."

Eren was not sure why, but a few tears escaped and ran down his cheeks. He was exhausted, but he was so happy.

When Eren felt anything, he felt it to an extraordinary length.


End file.
